Unaccepted Marriage
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: Isao and Akihiko are all grown up, and they take life one step at a time. Yes they are OCs, I know, just read it it's slightly better. Rated M because I'm M. The actual characters from the series are not mine, just the OCs. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A **N: Hoi, I'm back. I decided to write part 3 anyway, because I'm insanely bored. There will be murder, there will OCs. I hate OCs, so there will be me being a hypocrite. Let's get this show on the road~**

 **Fun fact of the day: I can't read first person fanfics, I have no idea why, I just can't.**

 **Question: When writing D Gray Man fanfics and making it for two male characters, why don't**

* * *

"Aki-chan, I'm joining." Isao stepped in the shower, after he made sure all the blood was gone ( **AN: What? M starts right where they ended last time? Omigosh** ).

"Ah! No! I was joking!" Akihiko blushed, and covered himself with his hands as best he could.

"What? I see you like this almost everyday. Come on, are you this shy? You just killed some girl who was flirting with me, but god forbid I see my husband naked." Isao chuckled, and leaned against the wall. "Anyway, you use up all the hot water."

"We have unlimited hot water, and you prefer baths anyway!" Akihiko pushed him lightly.

"So cold, Aki-chan."

"If you don't leave I will hurt you."

"Okay, I'll be back in our room." Isao got out of the shower, and dried off. "You know, you should stop joking about stuff like this, I get worried you might actually hurt me. . . you can't blame me, you actually murder people." Isao went back into the bedroom to get dressed again.

Akihiko's eyes widened. _I scare my own husband? I don't want to hurt him, what if he thinks I will? I'd never hurt him! Please, don't be scared Isao. Please don't be scared of me right now!_

Akihiko got out of the shower, the thoughts circling around in his mind.

Isao on the other hand was making sure all sharp objects were in the places they were supposed to be. "He's too cute to be a murderer, where did he learn to kill people the way he does. Oh, the knife is still bloody, guess I'll clean it." he sighed.

He began to wash it, humming a little. He put it away once it was clean.

"Ow." Isao cut his finger, and sighed again. He put it away after making sure there was no blood on it.

"Come here."

Isao turned, Akihiko was standing there.

Isao walked over, and looked at him.

"Here."

Akihiko kissed Isao's finger, and licked the cut. He kept doing that until the cut stopped, and pulled it out of his mouth. When he looked up, his husband's face was pure red.

"A-Aki-chan. . . t-that's gross. C-Come on, don't do that." Isao pulled his hand back. "I co-could've just got a band-aid."

"Not as fun, you get so flustered when I do this. I like to see you all red, completely submissive. Watch, sit down."

Isao pulled a chair from the kitchen table and sat.

"See? Submissive, you do what I say when I do that." Akihiko smiled, and sat on a chair across from Isao.

"S-shut up." Isao buried his face in his hands, he couldn't argue anything that was said. He was pretty submissive to the younger one ( **AN: I. . . never tried my hand at smut, so I may just do M for warning but there probs won't be smut** ).

"You're so cute, you know that?" Akihiko smiled more. _Are you really scared of me? Why? I know I hurt people who threaten me but please don't be scared of me I love you so much!_

"You're cuter." Isao placed a kiss on his husband's lips.

"So you're not scared of me, right?"

"No, of course not. You won't hurt me, or our families. I'm good with that, just try not to hurt other people, okay?"

"Can't promise."

"Aki-chan!"

"What? I'm telling the truth, better than lying."

Isao sighed, he couldn't deny that. He just wondered how he married a murderer. He knew he made a promise to his husband, but goddamn if it wasn't a mistake sometimes.

"I'm sorry, it's just my anger gets the better of me. I'm trying to control my anger, and I manage mostly, but when it comes to you I can't. I don't want anyone to close, or to insult you. When you went to culinary school and left me in my college I went mad, I was so worried about you! What if you were bullied, or you burned or cut yourself by accident-"

"I'm fine, look at us." _But do I really think it's a mistake? He's absolutely wonderful_ ( **AN: Buddy pal he may be going Sangwoo on your ass soon, I suggest you run as fast as you can bro...Kidding, he won't be like Sangwoo...Isao won't be Yoonbum (I suggest that manga for people who don't have weak hearts(Killing Stalking))** ) Isao thought, putting his hand on Akihiko's cheek.

Akihiko nodded, he sniffed. Neither of them noticed Akihiko was crying, but Isao leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

His husband leaned into the kiss, before Isao pulled away. He whined, reaching for Isao. "No, come back I need-"

"Nope. No more tonight, this is your punishment for killing a customer. I'm letting you off easy, I'm not making you sleep on the couch or kicking you out for the night, you should feel honored this is the only punishment you get."

Akihiko let out another whine, but said nothing more.

They went to bed that night, nothing exciting as they both hoped. Despite being an insane yandere, Akihiko respected Isao more than he has ever respected anyone, even more than his own parents.

The next morning he made sure not to wake Isao up, and slipped downstairs to make him breakfast. He didn't know much about cooking (to the disappointment to himself), but he knew enough to make his beloved breakfast. He hummed softly as he made a omelette and miso soup. He checked the rice to make sure it was okay, and grilled the fish lightly. A stereotypical traditional Japanese breakfast for his Japanese husband.

The husband he loved so much.

If he had it his way, they'd eat cake and fruit all day every day, but Isao had some sense. Some days Akihiko would surprise him and make American, French, Chinese, or Cuban breakfasts. Anything that looked easy enough for him make.

"Smells good. You making miso soup?" he felt arms wrap around him, and a head nuzzled into his neck.

"Mmhm! Everything's almost done, so sit-"

"I'll set the table, make sure not to burn the rice." Isao mumbled before taking out cups and making tea.

"Aren't you a cake and pastry chef, not a chef for all things."

"I happen to know a bit more about cooking because I went to culinary school, and it's a hobby I love cooking." Isao poured the tea. He set them on the table and spooned some rice into two bowls, and placed them on the table. He walked over, and flipped the fish. "Don't burn the fish. The soups about done, and the omelette looks amazing darling."

Akihiko blushed, as much as they loved each other his cooking rarely got compliments besides a 'smells good' once and awhile. This was all because of the know-it-all husband. "T-thank you."

"You get better each time. Come on, sit with me so we can eat together."

He nodded, moving the dishes to the table and sitting with Isao. They ate, Akihiko claiming his cooking got better, and Isao shrugging. Akihiko pouted, and claimed that Isao didn't mean it.

"I did, I wouldn't lie." _It tastes amazing, he just gets so competitive and it's so cute._ Isao thoughts contradicted with what he said.

"Hmph, fine then. I'll make it perfect tomorrow."

"I'll be excited to see you try." Isao drank some tea.

 _I don't know how it can get any more perfect._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hoi hoi, it's your boy Peter Quince. That's right kiddos, I'm playing Peter Quince in _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ by our man William Shakespeare. I'm pretty hype, seeing as last year I played a Kit Kat stripper in _Cabaret_ last November.**

 **Fact of day: I have sever stage fright, but I still try out for plays and musicals.**

 **Yeah, so enough about me, y'all don't really care about that.**

 **Question of day: How are you, please tell me whether PM or you say "hmmm, well maybe I'll just put it in reviews. When new readers look at the reviews they'll see 'well I got a 64 on my history essay, but hey we had my favorite dinner last night so it's all evening out' and need to read to see why I would even write this! Yeah let's do that".** **Okay you're probably not reading this but honestly how are you? Be honest, and now I'll write the story.**

 **By the way, there may be gory scenes (if I can write them) because Aki is a jealous murderer.**

 **I may write those. . . anyway~**

 **MY QUESTION DIDN'T PUBLISH FROM LAST TIME! I WAS GONNA SAY WHY DON'T YOU CALL IT D GAY MAN WHEN YOU SHIP ALLEN AND KANDA AHHHHH!**

 **GOD DAMMIT I'VE BEEN WAITING MY WHOLE LIFE TO MAKE THAT FLIPPING PUN!**

* * *

"Welcome to our bakery, find anything you'd like?"

Isao stood smiling, he was quite happy to be able to serve his customers. He had, after all, practiced for years with 'Uncle Haruhi'.

"Could I have the pecan pie?" A man grunted, looking outside. A small girl was spinning in circles, and looked in and gave the man a thumbs up.

Isao bent down and pulled a pie out for him. "Here ya go. It's $28.19." Isao smile ( **AN: I had to look up how much these cost, and this is the cheapest price for a fancy one I could find *sweat drops*** ).

The man mumbled something, and gave him money. He left, not taking the 1 dollar and 81 cents he got as change.

"Senpai, how's work?" Akihiko hugged his husband from behind.

"Y-you don't have to call me S-Senpai, we're married." Isao's face flushed.

"But I'll always be your Kouhai, right Senpai? And I also loved calling you that because it also makes you flustered~"

A couple female shoppers squealed from the display of a blushing boy and his husband.

"S-shut up. T-that was like when we were highschool, s-so you don't need to call me that. You're n-not my Kouhai you're my husband-hey!"

Akihiko's grip tightened at those words. Isao was his, no one else could call him Senpai or hold him the way Akihiko did. No one.

"A-Aki that hurts let go."

"Oh, sorry Isao." Akihiko let go. "I didn't mean to squeeze that hard." He smiled sweetly, and watched as people bought cupcakes and ordered specially made cakes. He tried to hide his disappointment when people ignored the wedding ring and asked if Akihiko was his brother or son.

 _Why would I be his son?! He doesn't look that old!_ Akihiko thought, looking at Isao. He didn't look too old. . . Sort of? He had dark circles from lack of sleep. He also had some wrinkles from the lack of sleep. He slouched a bit, but that's because he didn't sit up straight.

Okay, he looked slightly older than Akihiko, but that meant nothing.

"Aki-chan, be nice and put more samples on the plate for me. You can grab your own piece if you want."

Akihiko blinked at his husband and frowned, he put some small cubes of cake on the plate. Stupid job, making Isao pay attention to work and not him. He popped on cube in his mouth, placed the plate on the counter, and he went into the back room.

He sat down on a stool, and pouted.

His husband looked old.

Well, Aki would just have to fix that-no, not the fact Isao looks old, he'd kill anyone who insulted his husband.

It would work!

He just needed to sharpen his knives.

* * *

 **AN: None of you read the Q of the day.**

 **Also I'll update sooner or later (I can't write OCs, I'm trying).**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: heeeeyyyyyyyy**

 **yeah,**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite video game? Leave in reviews or PM**

 **Fun fact: I'm Jewish, BUT I celebrate Easter by eating the brunches held near me.**

* * *

"Akihiko. What the hell?" Isao tapped his foot, looking at his husband. His beautiful, lovely husband.

Who happened to be covered in (what seemed to be) blood.

"Senpai I promise it isn't what it looks like." Akihiko raised his hands in defense.

"Oh, really? Then what is this red, dripping, substance? Is it nail polish? Icing?"

". . . I-it's icing." Akihiko smiled weakly, awaiting the punishment of sleeping on the couch for what he had done. Isao squinted.

"You're a terrible liar. Who'd you kill this time? Was it some girl who-"

"I'm not lying Senpai. Try some." Akihiko held out his dripping finger, grinning ever so creepily.

"No way I'm not trying someone's blo-" Isao was silenced by his husbands finger going in his mouth. He was surprised to find that the 'blood' was actually sugary. He quickly ran his tongue over the 'blood', and winced. He pulled the finger out of his mouth. ". . .I'm sorry for not trusting you." Isao hung his head in shame. He was wrong, what would his dad say-no, what would uncle Hunny say about him not being able to distinguish icing from blood. "Why is it so. . .drippy?"

"I-it's the icing you use for the marble-like cakes."

"T-the mirror ones?" Isao's eye twitched, making Akihiko back up slightly.

He was in trouble.

"The marble mirror icing? Why would you get your hands on that, darling?"

The narrator would like to point out, Akihiko is a cold-hearted murderer. He'd kill anyone-no-anything for Isao. He'd do anything.

He was not as scary as Isao when Akihiko played with his baking supplies. No, Isao would be able to make anyone beg for mercy with one glance after seeing them with his baking supplies.

And Akihiko messed with his icing.

"I-I'm sorry Senpai, I-I just tried to make this icing and I thought a blender would work and I didn't cover and-"

"YOU USED MY INGREDIENTS TO MAKE A MESS?!" Isao glared, fire practically in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Just like school you couldn't-"

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

Isao turned, seeing a face he was very glad to see. Haruhi.

"Hello, Aunt Haruhi. Akihiko just used up all my ingredients for icing to make a mess." Isao walked towards her.

"When your parents and uncles did that, I made them eat everything they made. If I may suggest that?"

Both turned to Akihiko, grinning like they were insane.

"I-I'll c-clean the room! P-Promise!" with that, Akihiko began to clean.

"Did I ever say how proud I was you're cleaning everything yourself. Tamaki tries to let me let the maids do it, and I know you were raised with maids and butlers. It's refreshing to see rich people can clean themselves."

"Of course Aunt Haruhi, you babysat me more than the maids. You taught me so much about cooking and cleaning. Akihiko just is scared of me-"

"Funny for a murderer." Haruhi said, swiping some icing off of Akihiko's cheek. She tried it. "It isn't terrible, he can make icing if he knows how to mix it."

"Y-you know about me?" _not good, not good!_ Akihiko thought. He didn't want to have to kill Haruhi (he rather enjoyed her company when Isao was busy, they'd discuss their family and how Haruhi wanted them to have kids), but if she told he might have to. . .

"Of course I know, I'm not the other host club members. Kyoya knows too, he and I discussed it the other night. We both won't tell, but Kyoya will get revenge if you hurt Isao. I will personally tell the police if you even lay a finger on him. Don't worry Aki, I don't want you in jail anytime soon."

"Thank you Haruhi, it means a lot." Akihiko washed his hands, he shuddered as he just realized he said he would hurt Isao's family. A promise he made to Isao, he thought of breaking it for a minute.

"So where are the kids?" Haruhi smiled.

The narrator would like to mention Haruhi was pregnant at this point, about six months along her way.

"We don't have any, they'd be too much trouble Aunt Haruhi." Isao frowned slightly, it was scary how much he took after Kaoru, not with the physical appearance mind you. He acted like his papa though.

"I think they'd be nice to have around, I'm excited for my kid. Tamaki will be more motherly than me, though. Hopefully my child will be more like me."

"Oh, Haruhi, you know that won't happen." Akihiko finished cleaning up and moved to the pair. "He'll make sure they act like him."

"Right you are, but I came here for cake. I'm not a fan of sweets, but this kid has been craving your cakes. Don't care which one, just anything."

Isao smiled. "Got it, I'll get started on the quickest cake I can make."

"Thank you, Aki help me out with picking a name for my child."

* * *

 **AN: there, I finally updated. ^~^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi hi**

 **Question of the day: Will you love my writing forever (HAHA KIDDING IT'S 'if you were Haruhi, what would Haruhi now be like?')**

 **Fun fact: I recently read all 355 pages of hetalia fanfiction (it probs grew since then, haven't checked)**

* * *

"Sunshine? Hmm, no. No can do, I don't think that will be a good name for my kid." Haruhi was looking through a name book with Akihiko, mentally crossing names off her list.

"Well, will the child be a boy or a girl?" Akihiko asked, looking up from the book.

". . .knowing me and my father? A cross-dresser." Haruhi sighed, smiling a bit. "So it doesn't matter what name I give them, does it?"

"Then what about Yuki? That works for everyone, doesn't it?" Akihiko asked, smiling back.

". . . . Aki? Why aren't you a father yet? This amazes me, you'd make a great dad. I think maybe-"

"Isao doesn't want any." he hung his head in sadness. "I really want them, but he doesn't want kids running around the house."

Haruhi let out a sigh and patted his back. "I figured it was him, he doesn't like kids now? He used to love them, he babied Jun-"

"No, it's just. . . he thinks they will be in the way of the shop. He says I'm difficult enough." Akihiko sighed. "I really wanted kids too. A little girl, she'd be precious and sweet and innocent and I'd protect her from boys."

"Sounds rough, don't worry. You can do that with my kids."

Akihiko nodded as Isao brought out a small cake. He placed it in front of Haruhi, who thanked him before eating it. She ate it surprisingly fast, talking to the two boys in between bites.

"Isao? Are you sure you don't want kids?" she asked him, smiling slightly.

"Yes. Kids would ruin everything, plus I already have to take care of Aki; he's difficult enough as it is, using all my ingredients." Isao mumbled, not making eye contact with either of the two people he was sitting with.

"I understand Senpai, it's fine. I'll live without kids." Akihiko hid his sadness-for a serial killer he's a bit emotional- and faked a smile.

Isao didn't let Akihiko or Haruhi know he could see through the 'happiness' and see the disappointment. It was quite upsetting to the young adult, he felt as if he was letting his husband down.

~Time for a timeskip~

"Aki-chan? Do you want kids? Really really want kids?" Isao sat on his bed, watching his husband brush his teeth.

"It's fine."

"No I'm serious, do you want kids?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I promise."

Isao laid down. All that was in his mind was the disappointed face of his husband.

He wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it is short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: it's been 12 years, I can explain.**

 **No I can't.**

 **Fun Fact: I have finals and I want to cry,**

 **QOTD: Why am I writing this when I should be studying?**

 **. . . someone explain.**

* * *

"Senpai, go to bed."

It's been two days, and Isao has gotten approximately one hour and two minutes AND seven seconds of sleep. Akihiko began to grow worried, he feared it was his fault. He shouldn't have kept bringing up kids when Haruhi was there. His husband kept dozing off, and it was Sunday. They closed early Sundays, simply because that's when Jun visited them.

"Nu-uh, Jun should be over soon. I need to-"

"She's not coming. I told her to stay home, because you HAVEN'T FREAKING SLEPT IN TWO DAYS! Please get some rest, for me? I don't want to have to chain you to our bed just so you can get some rest."

"Wow, uh, okay. Why don't you?"

"Don't tempt me, get some rest. . . I'm really worried." Akihiko kissed his husband's forehead. Isao touched his forehead, it had been awhile since Akihiko could even reach his forehead, let alone kiss it. That wasn't important though, what was important was Isao's husband forgave him for not wanting children. As Isao remembered this, he shuddered; it was guilt.

"I'm sorry if I'm holding you back from kids-" Isao started.

"Shush. I don't care, I really don't. How can you take care of kids if you can't even take care of yourself?! Go to bed!" Akihiko's eyes were filled with tears, they threatened to spill out and crash on the floor. Isao slowly walked to his bed and collapsed, closing his eyes. He fell asleep despite the weight of a guilt he shouldn't have felt being on him. Akihiko sighed in relief, turning off the lights and going out to buy groceries.

If the reader cared to wish how Aki felt, he felt mad. He was absolutely pissed at himself, it _was_ his fault, was it not?

He picked up a tomato, making sure it was perfect. He was going to make his husband something foreign, probably tacos. That was the only thing he could make, so he decided to go for it. He grabbed two tomatoes incase, moving forward to grab meat and beans. He was shaking as he pulled the lettuce off the shelf, he felt the guilt weigh him down as he reached up to grab the greens. It pushed him so he was hunching and felt a pain in his stomach.

Who knew the topic of kids would bring them to not sleeping and unable to function in society.

Oh wait, Aki already couldn't function in society, he was a murderer.

The walk back home (yes he walked) was odd, he felt darker every step of the way. It hurt him to move forward on the sidewalk. Maybe a vacation would help him, hopefully that would help him.

They'd go together. Somewhere nice, like the bahamas.

No. They'd visit Kyoya and Kaoru, they'd travel from their house back home.

That would help.

* * *

 **AN: Wow wow I updated**


End file.
